Today's automobiles all require a seat belt system which utilizes a seat belt or strap comprising a lap strap section configured to extend across the waist of the seated occupant and a shoulder strap section designed to extend across one shoulder and down the occupant's upper body. This system is designed to limit forward movement, especially in the event of a collision.
The configuration of the seat belt strap, in its secured position, causes both the lap strap section and the shoulder strap section to automatically press against the body of the occupant. This often presents a problem for a pregnant individual, in that the strap will ride up on and cross over the lower portion of the womb area. This is not only uncomfortable, but it also creates an extremely dangerous condition in that a sudden jerk caused by a collision or even the sudden stopping of the vehicle will result in the seat belt strap squeezing or tightening about the womb. This could result in injury to the fetus as well as the mother. The constant strain of the seat belt strap across the womb, even in normal use, also causes discomfort to the occupant.
While the pregnancy risk is obviously not present for men and women who are not pregnant, overweight individuals using the seat belt system also experience discomfort as a result of the seat belt strap being pressed across the individual's body.
These inherent problems with the commonly used seat belt strap often results in the individual's decision not to wear a seat belt, thus creating a truly dangerous situation.
Prior attempts to modify seat belt systems to accommodate the pregnant and overweight occupant have consisted of reconfigured seat belt assemblies which are designed to replace the entire, existing seat belt systems now used in automobiles. These assemblies are complex, usually consisting of a number of different components. They also require a great deal of time and effort in order to secure the occupant within the system. There is currently no device which can simply and readily be used in tandem with existing seat belt systems in order to comfortably accommodate occupants of all genders and sizes.